Une soirée improvisée
by Meliiana
Summary: Cette histoire se situe après les événements de Civil War. Alors que les Avengers s'accordent une pause bien méritée, Natasha décide de se mêler de ce qui ne la regarde pas. Aidée par un Tony Stark pas du tout au courant, elle va s'improviser entremetteuse pour une soirée. Et c'est souvent les ruses les plus simples qui fonctionnent le mieux.


**UNE SOIRÉE « IMPROVISÉE »**

C'était une matinée plutôt normale au QG des Avengers. Même si la normalité était un concept assez abstrait pour un groupe comme le leur. Il pouvait en effet se vanter d'avoir une équipe extrêmement diversifiée : un milliardaire en armure de fer, un centenaire de vingt-cinq ans en collant bleu, un duo d'assassins, une ex-membre d'HYDRA, un homme déguisé en faucon et un humanoïde avec une couleur de peau peu commune. Et même parfois, à l'occasion, un scientifique au caractère explosif et un Demi-Dieu excentrique.

Donc, comme nous le disions, c'était une journée plutôt banale. Chacun vaquait à ses propres occupations, profitant de cette accalmie pour s'occuper un peu de sois et même se retrouver un petit peu. La pièce commune avait été quasiment désertée, seuls Vision, Wanda et Natasha s'y trouvaient encore. Les deux demoiselles étaient plongées dans une grande discussion sur la place des femmes dans les équipes de Super-Héros. Vision, quand à lui, se contentait de les écouter sans prendre part à leur échange. Elles semblaient si animées par leurs propos, c'était quelque chose de totalement inconnu pour le robot qui ne comprenait pas réellement le but d'un tel échange. Sans y prêter attention son regard dévia naturellement vers la Sorcière Rouge. Wanda Maximoff était la plus grande des énigmes pour lui. Elle était si forte et en même temps si fragile. La mort de son frère l'avait dévastée et remplie d'amertume, mais elle avait tout de même garder cette bonté qui l'avait poussée à se retourner contre Ultron. Sa compagne de conversation était tout autant, voir plus, énigmatique. Néanmoins, depuis le premier jour de sa courte vie Vision c'était sentit plus proche de Wanda. Peut-être était-ce à cause de la connexion entre la pierre sur son front et les pouvoirs de la jeune optimisée ? Toutefois, il en était ainsi : l'androïde se sentait proche d'elle. Plus encore depuis qu'elle lui avait fait traverser le plancher, et les dix autres étages d'ailleurs. Non pas qu'être propulsé à travers un bâtiment soit une bonne manière de sympathiser, cependant les paroles qu'ils avaient échangés juste avant l'avait tout autant marqué qu'elle.

 _-Et toi, Vision, tu en pense quoi ?_

Le dit Vision sortit de sa torpeur, il s'était tellement plongé dans sa contemplation de Wanda qu'il en avait oublié son environnement. Il analysa rapidement la situation, deux possibilités s'offraient à lui : avouer ne pas avoir entendu un traître mot de leur derniers échanges ou trouver un moyen de s'échapper. La deuxième option lui parut être une bien meilleure idée.

 _-J'avoue ne pas très bien saisir les conflits opposant hommes et femmes. Pour moi il n'y a pas grande différence, peut-être est-ce ironique de la part d'un robot entièrement rouge, cependant je suis dépassé par ce que vous appelez « discrimination »._

Wanda eu un sourire en coin, évidemment qu'elle avait remarqué qu'il n'écoutait rien du tout. Cependant, il s'en était très bien sortit. Vision capta le sourire moqueur de sa camarade, comprenant ainsi qu'il était démasqué. Il sourit à son tour, il oubliait trop souvent qu'elle pouvait lire dans les pensées des gens.

Leur complicité n'échappa pas à l'ancienne espionne russe. C'était la première fois qu'elle y faisait attention, pourtant, à mieux y réfléchir, c'était assez évident. Ils passaient leur temps ensemble et l'optimisée semblait être la seule personne à qui le robot adressait la parole. Son sourire s'élargit. Après la confrontation qui les avaient tous opposés, chacun méritait sa part de bonheur. D'autant plus qu'après la mort de Pietro, la jeune femme avait besoin d'un peu de réconfort. Cependant, Wanda serait bien trop fière pour avouer une quelconque attirance et Vision ne devait même pas en être conscient. On dit qu'il faut laisser faire le temps, pourtant donner un petit coup de pouce au destin ne serait sans doute pas de trop avec ces deux-là. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de la russe de se mêler des affaires des autres, toutefois, elle avait appris à apprécier cette jeune optimisée. Le tout était de trouver comment arriver à ses fins. Pendant qu'elle faisait carburer ses méninges les deux jeunes héros continuaient à débattre à propos d'un sujet imaginaire. Natasha eu soudainement une idée, un peu simpliste mais sûrement efficace. Après tout, c'est souvent les vieilles ruses qui fonctionnent le mieux. Elle sortit donc son téléphone de sa poche et s'appliqua à chercher Tony Stark dans ses contacts. Elle écrit simplement :

« Ramènes tes fesses. Propose une sortie au bar.

Je t'explique tout à l'heure.

Nat' »

Puis envoya. La rousse redirigea alors son attention sur ses deux compagnons, ils ne parlaient plus du tout de la même chose. Leur conversation avait dérivé sur la pierre située au milieu du front de Vision. Elle se contenta donc de les écouter et de les observer. Stark ne devrait pas trop tarder, poussé par l'appel d'une petite soirée alcoolisée ou juste par la curiosité.

La chance fut du côté de Natasha quand Steve et Sam entrèrent dans la pièce principale. Ainsi, tous pourraient bénéficier de l'invitation à gentiment vider les lieux.

Au bout de trente longues minutes Tony Sark fit son entrée, ses lunettes de soleil fixées sur le nez et son éternel sourire prétentieux. Tous tournèrent leur regard sur le milliardaire. Celui-ci tapa dans ses mains et déclara :

 _-Bon, on a notre semaine de congé spéciale Super-Héros et vu que Pepper est à l'autre bout du monde pour faire je ne sais quoi je me sens un peu seul. Alors, qui veut venir noyer son ennuie dans une bonne bouteille de Whisky dans un bar ?_

Natasha eu un petit rire, Tony Stark ne pouvait pas simplement inviter ses amis. Non, il fallait qu'il détourne ça de façon à paraître agir dans son propre intérêt. Steve et Sam acceptèrent volontiers, ils n'étaient jamais contre un petit remontant. Natasha accepta naturellement elle aussi et, comme elle l'avait prédit, Vision déclina l'offre. Après tout, il n'avait pas besoin de boire. Et encore moi de l'alcool. Wanda sembla réfléchir, seulement Tony ne lui laissa pas le choix.

 _-Pop pop Maximoff, c'est pas pour les enfants tu sais._

 _-Vous savez Stark, je ne suis pas du tout intéressée par vos lubies de mâles en manque de testostérone. Je me demandais simplement de quelle façon éviter ce supplice._

 _-C'est qu'elle a du mordant la demoiselle. Bon, en notre absence, ne fait pas exploser d'immeuble._

Il fit un clin d'œil à Wanda, sous les regards irrités de Steve et Natasha. L'optimisée, elle, se renferma sur elle-même. Elle supportait très bien les remarques de Tony Stark, seulement, repenser à ce moment la remplissait de honte. Malgré tout, elle se sentait toujours coupable.

Steve poussa Tony vers la porte et, en quelques minutes, la maison était désertée. Non sans un dernier regard de Natasha, cette méchanceté avait au moins eu un avantage : Vision aurait une bonne raison de réconforter Wanda.

Les deux amis restèrent donc seul dans le grand QG. Sans un mot la Sorcière se dirigea vers la cuisine, où elle se versa un verre d'eau. Elle fixa le liquide longuement avant de briser le récipient violemment. Une légère coulée de sang perla sur la pomme de sa main. Vision s'approcha de Wanda et fixa la coupure.

 _-Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?_

 _-Je n'ai pas... Je ne voulais pas briser ce verre, seulement ce que Stark a dit..._

 _-N'avait pour seul but que de t'énerver. Tu ne devrais pas y prêter attention._

Le robot prit un mouchoir sur le plan de travail et l'apposa sur la petite blessure de son amie. Il la regarda intensément.

 _-Le plus énervant, c'est qu'il a raison. Mes pouvoirs sont dangereux, je suis dangereuse. Et cet accident l'a très bien prouvé._

 _-Personne n'est parfait, si tu avais laissé cet homme exploser au sol alors plusieurs personnes, dont toi et Steve Rogers, auraient été blessés. Peut-être même pire. Tu avais un choix à faire, tu as fait celui qui t'a semblé le plus juste. Aucun de nous ne t'en blâme._

 _-Mais moi si, j'aurai pu l'éviter. Si j'avais mieux contrôlé mes pouvoirs, si j'avais pu contenir l'explosion, si..._

Vision ne laissa pas le temps à Wanda de finir sa phrase, sans trop réfléchir il l'a prit dans ses bras. Il avait déjà vu plusieurs Hommes faire la même chose, la chaleur dégagée par un corps avait apparemment le don de réconforter. Même si ce concept restait assez flou pour lui, il ne pouvait nier la sensation de bonheur qui l'habitait à ce moment. Cet apaisement semblait être partagé par la jeune femme qui avait collé sa tête sur le torse du robot. Il sentait les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, en même temps que sa colère semblait s'atténuer. Le premier état lui était inexplicable, le second était, quand à lui, le but recherché.

 _-Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis, avant que tu partes avec Clint Barton et que les affrontements ne commencent ?_

 _-Bien sûr._

Elle n'avait pas bougé des bras de Vision, serrant un peu plus sa prise sur son pull.

 _-Je t'ai dis que je voulais que les gens te voient telle que je te vois. Et bien, j'aimerai également que tu te vois de cette façon._

A cette dernière phrase elle releva la tête.

 _-Et, comment me vois-tu ?_

 _-Comme une personne extraordinairement forte, mais qui n'a pas conscience de la bonté présente dans son cœur._

 _-Comment peux-tu savoir que je suis quelqu'un de bien ? J'étais dans l'autre camp... J'ai provoqué des catastrophes..._

-Je le sais.

Il mit la main sur la pierre fixée à son front, puis la posa près du cœur de Wanda.

 _-Je le sens._

Les mots semblèrent alors si futiles à Wanda qu'elle décida d'agir sans réfléchir. Alors, dans un élan de courage elle rapprocha son visage de celui de Vision et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle en avait envie depuis un moment car, à dire vrai, depuis qu'elle l'avait vu elle s'était sentie proche de lui. Comme reliée, mais pas seulement par cette pierre. Le robot ne sut comment réagir à ce geste, cela ne lui était évidemment jamais arrivé. Beaucoup de choses lui échappaient encore dans le comportement humain et cela en faisait partie. Il savait ce qu'était un baiser, seulement il ne savait pourquoi Wanda venait de lui en donner un. Lorsqu'elle recula il croisa son regard, pétillant et timide à la fois. C'était si déroutant. Ce baiser avait été très rapide, mais ô combien agréable. Il s'était déjà demandé ce que cela ferait si ses lèvres rencontraient les siennes, sans jamais savoir pourquoi il se posait cette question. A présent que c'était arrivé, il en voulait plus. Il voulait de nouveau goûter à ce plaisir charnel. Alors ce fut à son tour de rapprocher son visage de celui de la jeune femme, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent de nouveau. Wanda fut, tout d'abord, très surprise par ce geste. Elle ne pensait pas que Vision pourrait éprouver un quelconque intérêt pour ce qu'il appelait souvent des « concepts humains sans aucun sens ». Elle oublia toutefois rapidement sa surprise pour approfondir ce baiser, passant ses bras autour du cou de l'androïde. Pendant un instant, bien trop court pour eux, leurs lèvres restèrent l'une sur l'autre. Ils durent cependant se séparer afin que Wanda respire. Même si, pour lui, cela n'était pas nécessaire. Vision en resta muet. Il était rare qu'il ne sache que dire, il n'était pas quelqu'un de très loquace certes, cependant, lorsqu'il voulait dire quelque chose il savait toujours trouver les mots exacts. Mais pas là, il avait une connaissance très étendue du monde, seulement, il le savait, les sentiments humains ne s'apprennent pas mais se découvrent. Et ça l'était, une découverte. Pour la première fois de sa courte vie Vision avançait en terrain inconnu et cela ne lui déplaisait guère. Il voulait apprendre les rouages d'une vie humaine avec elle. Il voulait qu'elle lui montre ce que c'était qu'aimer et être aimé. Mais surtout, il voulait être la personne qui la rendrait heureuse et, il l'avait comprit, Wanda Maximoff venait de lui accorder ce privilège.

Ils restèrent à se regarder un moment avant que Wanda ne décide de rompre le silence.

 _-Tu avais raison, pour que les autres m'acceptent il faut d'abord que je me fasse confiance. Mais je viens de comprendre quelque chose. Savoir que tu me vois comme quelqu'un de bien me suffit car, tant que ce sera le cas, cela voudra dire que je n'ai pas à être effrayée de ce que je pourrai faire. Tu es la personne la plus apte à déceler le mal, alors si toi tu me fais confiance je n'ai pas à me soucier des autres._

Wanda lui adressa un de ses, si rares, sourires. Il était franc et sans la moindre trace de tristesse. Vision sentit alors une vague de chaleur le transpercer. Savoir que la jeune femme accordait tant d'importance à son jugement était la preuve qu'il avait trouvé sa place et que, quoi qu'il puisse arriver, il serait toujours accepté quelque part, par quelqu'un.

* * *

 _Me voilà de retour (après une TRÈS grosse absence) avec une petite histoire sur un ship que j'aime énormément beaucoup beaucoup. Vu que je n'ai toujours pas écrit la suite de ma fiction principale j'ai voulu poster un truc que j'avais déjà rédigé à la place!_

 _J'espère que cela vous plaira autant qu'à moi, car j'ai pris pas mal de plaisir à l'écrire! :)_


End file.
